


story of lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which oikawa has nothing better to do but narrate the romantic escapades of iwaizumi and you.let's just say that his own story didn't go down too well thanks to iwaizumi.





	story of lovers

**Author's Note:**

> a little fic where oikawa is just a pure, innocent idiot that all of us love ;)
> 
> hope u guys enjoy!!
> 
> oikawa tooru, hanamaki takahiro, matsukawa issei, iwaizumi hajime (c) Furudate Haruichi

You rest your head on Iwaizumi's shoulder and feel the warmth of his arm wrapped around your body. Resting against the tree's trunk, the shade of the branches protect you from the harsh sun.

 

Iwaizumi moves to press a kiss against your forehead, but nearby squeals are heard from the seats near you. He looks towards the squeals, finding your friends holding their faces in delight as you share a small amount of pda.

 

You both blush in embarrassment, but laugh at their reactions. You cuddle up to him, moving your body towards his as you practically lie against him.

 

He stares at your face, your relaxed expression making himself feel at peace. He reaches out to hold your face gently, moving a strand of hair out of your face-

 

"Then he reaches out, gently moving hair out of her face..."

 

Iwaizumi's action stops as he hears an all too familiar voice whispering in the bushes, accompanied with chuckles.

 

He turns around and glares at the bushes, "Trashykawa, I know you're in there."

 

Shushes and rustling were heard, until Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki emerged from the bushes. Amused looks were etched on their faces, especially Oikawa's one.

 

"We were just narrating your lives, a great story it is too. I'm jealous."

 

"I'm flattered Oikawa, but...do you mind leaving us alone?" You politely asked.

 

"Of course, O Holy Goddess of Aoba Johsai."

 

The three of them disappear back into the bushes, leaving you be. You and Iwaizumi exchange weird looks, but lightly laugh it off.

 

You smile at him, leaning closer towards his face. He blushes slightly, but his eyes close waiting for your kiss. Your lips almost brush against each other, breaths mingling-

 

"Closing the distance, [Surname] makes the move to kiss Iwa-chan..."

 

You both freeze with your eyes wide open, looking towards the bushes again. Iwaizumi frowns at the culprit, standing up and rolling his sleeves in preparation.

 

"I _won't_ hesitate to murder you Oikawa. Say hello to Satan for me." Iwaizumi threatens.

 

Oikawa runs out of the bushes in a hurry as he screams in horror, with Hanamaki and Matsukawa laughing at him. Iwaizumi picks up the pace, running after Oikawa to end his life, once and for all.

 

 

**Extended ending:**

 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa shouts as he runs into the classroom.

 

Iwaizumi looks up at Oikawa as he packs up his belongings. Students around the door scatter as Oikawa immediately pushes through and runs up to Iwaizumi. He notices a book in Oikawa's hand and questions him about it.

 

"Oh this? Just take a look at it!" Oikawa says excitedly for some suspicious reason.

 

Iwaizumi takes a look at the cover of the book, which reads _"Adventures of Iwa-chan and his bae I. Part II coming soon."_ He flushes in embarrassment and anger, looking up to find Oikawa but he's already running out the door.

 

"OIKAWA!" Iwaizumi shouts as he chases Oikawa out the hallway and throws the book right into his back with pure strength, effectively causing Oikawa to fall onto the floor.

 

Oikawa tries to crawl away from Iwaizumi's terrifying aura, but is trapped to the floor as Iwaizumi steps on his back. He slowly turns his head to face Iwaizumi, but flinches at the most scariest expression that he was making at him.

 

Oikawa didn't live to see the next day.


End file.
